Due to their large size and weights, traditional tractors, cranes and the like are not designed for use on properties where conditions such as sandy soil, backyards, wooded areas and even creek bottoms need to be traversed. Many commercial devices are over sized and/or only support their own weight by using single wheels on the ends of each axle. For example, regular cranes weighing several tons can sink and become trapped in sandy soils and creek bottoms. The weights of traditional cranes can also destroy curbs, sidewalks, and driveways. Further, the weight of traditional type cranes and tractors on single wheels can cause deep unsightly channels in the landscaped areas on front yards and backyards of residential and commercial yards. Damage to the ground turf results in added expense to fix these problems. Further, the large size of traditional tractors and trailers does not allow for passing through regular gate openings and other narrow spaces. Many smaller projects such as moving a single wooden pole make using a large industrial crane or tractor also cost prohibitive.
Thus, the need exists for a compact mobile hauling vehicle that avoids the problems of the prior art.